2010-07-16 - Così fan Tutte
HONG KONG, HONG KONG, HONG KONG "--HONG KONG, HONG KONG, HONG KONG--" Gates doesn't need a lot of reason to shout, but there he is all the same, clad in his piloting outfit; it's purple, it's gray, it has a helmet that presses down on his forehead. He isn't wearing that yet. It's in his left hand, and the right hand is out in front of him. His face is scrunched up as he shouts into the object he's holding -- a cellular phone -- and whoever's on the other end isn't even attempting to talk over all the shouting. The Amalgam warehouse that Fable Ardross visited the previous day is remarkably still there, and inside the warehouse is where the Contract Killer stands, legs wide, mouth still moving endlessly. Today's meeting is simple; they're going to shove the Martian into a simulation pod, and see how her unit stands up against one of the Codarl's. They'll have to test her in an actual Codarl another day. That's just science. "--HONG KONG, HONG KONG, hello? Moshi moshi? Are you still there?" Now holding the phone to the side of his face, Gates' expression darkens as he hears the steady beep of a terminated call. His second in command starts walking away in anticipation of what's about to follow. THREE HOURS AGO Through luxurious red curtains, the morning sun of Hong Kong filters through, catching motes of dust as they dance through the sun's rays. It's a quaint room, obviously upscale and beyond most tourists' budget. Yet it remains occupied, the large, California king-size bed a jumbled mess of red and black Egyptian cotton sheets and body parts. Half-buried among them is the blonde Martian, Fable Ardross, stripped down to little more than Neo-Chococat panties and complimenting black-and-pink camisole top. At the edge of her bed is her phone. It rings ceaselessly. A hand slowly claws its way through the sea of blankets, reaching lazily toward the obnoxious ringing phone. Like a talon fingers crook sharply and clutch the phone-- And then throw it across the room. Fable's only response is an incoherent mumble before rolling over and scratching at her stomach. AN HOUR AGO "Oh GOD, I had too much to drink last night!!" Fable Ardross shoots up from her blankets, wavy blonde hair a mess as she stares wide-eyed at the distant wall. Immediately she rips her sheets free, scrambling awkwardly toward the nearest wardrobe while, at the same time, struggling to get out of her nightwear. "Ohgodohgodohgod I can't be late, he'll...talk to me or something." Ripping her flightsuit from the wardrobe, Fable shudders at the thought. She really, really does not like him. NOW Through the warehouse doors stumbles a half-hungover Fable wearing her BAHRAM issued flight suit. "I am not late, I swear. My phone was broken, that is not a lie. I would show you but I left it at the hotel, a /complete/ accident." BEFORE Strands of spiderweb-like material are strewn across Leonard Testarossa's shirt and black vest; his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows as he yanks yet more chunks of densely-compacted nanofibers free from the wound he has inflicted on the surface of the cocoon he finds himself perched upon. He wipes sweat from his brow, gently flicking closed his monomolecular switchblade. "There," he murmurs softly, sliding a simple-looking sensor into the hole he has carved into the nanoshell. The 'wound' rapidly closes, sealing around the device, growing around it-- "Master Leonard," a calm, feminine voice interrupts Leonard's work with a smooth, professional pitch. Leonard looks down at the blonde woman at the ground floor, head tilting slightly to his right. "Yes, Sabine? What is it?" "I'm sorry to intrude, but... Mister Kalium called." Leonard smiles wryly, slinging the remaining nanomachine fibers over his shoulder. "Is that so? What did he want?" "..." "Sabine?" "He... he asked to leave you a message." A pause. "And?" "... He said the message was: "'HONG KONG, HONG KONG, HONG KONG.' "... Sir." Leonard smiles, and looks back to his work. "You've really learned how to emulate his pitch quite well, Sabine." "..." NOW Fable Ardross stumbles into the Hong Kong safehouse. 'My phone was broken, that is not a lie. I would show you but I left it at the hotel, a /complete/ accident.' "I think the sincerity in her voice speaks fairly clearly for her." The voice comes smoothly; Leonard Testarossa steps forward from the far western end of the warehouse. Hands slipped into his pockets, he is - as ever - bedecked by his massive guardians, their footsteps echoing through the vast storage center as he turns a steel gray gaze to Fable. "You really should see about getting that phone fixed, too. Mine seem to break fairly frequently, too," he says, as if speaking some sort of secret conspiracy Fable is now complicit in. As Fable enters the warehouse, the XO of the Execution Squad passes her, trying to make his exit. Out of nowhere, but clearly from behind, a cell phone crashes into the back of his head, sending the man tumbling. "--how am I supposed to sate my desire for gzoya if they won't deliver?! I said I'd pay for the delivery, but they still won't deliver! Ahhhhh, the Japanese, they just don't like me ever since that incident in Kyoto!" The lamentations of Gates fall on the ears of everybody present in the warehouse. Was someone else talking just then, he wonders. Multiple voices? That he dialled the wrong number to begin with isn't any concern of his, nor is how Silver got here so fast. Caught up in his grief, he remains on the back of a flatbed truck, gesturing up to the heavens, and the rest of his words cut off as he silently works his mouth. Finally, he seems to have had enough. With a heavy sigh, his arms drop to his sides, and he slowly looks at all of the subordinates who are averting their gaze, 'lest they draw his ire. Then the blonde hitman notes the presence of Ardross and Testarossa. "Oooh, what are you two doing here?" he wonders, resting the helmet against his shoulder. His now free hand settles down on his junk, scratching away merrily. After a moment he drops from the back of the truck, hand never ceasing. "Is it time for a club meeting?" "I--" The XO that tries to wedge his way past her is suddenly beaned, his lanky form hitting the ground at her side. Fable's initial response is bemusement, blue eyes blinking thrice before she lets her eyes fall to the man at her side, half-sprawled by the threshold of the warehouse entrance. Fable just steps over him and continues forward. Saying nothing, the woman just makes an irritated-looking face as she works up the nerve to actually let her eyes settle on Gates. Privately she shudders; he should not be in spandex, and purple is /so not his color/. She begins to say something, but a much more pleasant voice chimes from the western half of the warehouse. For once, Fable's face lights up in Gates' presence. "Ah, Mister Silver, you are my knight in shining armor~" the woman all but coos, the expression on her face that's a cross between pleasantry and immense relief. Thank god, she won't be alone with this asshole again, she thinks. Thank /god/. "Uh, yeah, I should," is her awkward follow-up, gaze purposely dropping from the white-haired young man before she turns her attention (hesitantly) back onto Gates. Then he speaks. Fable makes a flat, unimpressed sort of face. Then, sharply, she jerks her thumb toward Gates. "Who in your organization said 'oh let's hire this guy, he'll be /fantastic/? Seriously? Because I want to slap them." Leonard Testarossa probably has a magic carpet. His trip probably went something like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RqWkZvjzLA&feature=related Regardless of fact and fiction, Mister Silver stands here now, calm and casual compared to Gates' bewildered crotchscratching and Fable's indignant rage at Gates' bewildered crotchscratching. He tilts his gaze back toward Fable. "I think you had an appointment with our new Desert Queen, didn't you, Mister Kalium?" Leonard asks thoughtfully. "I thought I'd sit in and see how it goes. If you don't mind, of course. There's something breathtaking about the way Ms. Ardross carries herself in battle. Have you ever seen it?" This line of questioning for Gates largely seems rhetorical; at least, Leonard seems to ever-so-subtly indicate his lack of actual interest as he lifts a brow and continues on smoothly. "Oh, have you not had an opportunity to see Mister Kalium's particular talents yet? You probably should, if you're going to inoculate yourself into our organization. He's very good at what he's been put in charge of." The Execution Squad. Leonard pauses here, gaze drifting back to Gates. "Maybe it's about time to give Ms. Ardross a demonstration." It's just as Fable finishes complaining, and Leonard makes the suggestion, that Gates decides that not only is a demonstration in order, but a lesson could be learned here as well. That would be why he's reaching into his coat. A split second later, two metal prongs hit the wall next to Fable's head, a rather long set of wires leading back to the taser held in the Contract Killer's hand. He's already frowning. "Why's the aim in this thing off to the right?!" he demands to know, the gun smashed into the ground in front of him. His helmet meets it a moment later, ricocheting off behind another truck. "Why is nothing working today?!" Gates continues in beseeching tones, pacing back and forth with his hands up to the heavens again. He is effectively http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUawtbNDOoE Only when he's good and ready does he finally stop, vanishing behind the truck to get his helmet. "Well of course, I called her back today just for this express purpose, although I'd personally be interested to see if you haven't gotten rusty, Mister Boy! Since you seem so impressed with her abilities, perhaps we should both take her on. "Ahhhh, I think she'd like that, both of us taking her at the same time~" Dirty chuckles continue as Gates re-emerges, helmet shoved down into place atop his melon. "Well, let's do this," he gestures to the simulator pods all hooked together that just happens to be right there. It's like every time Leonard speaks, Fable just falls all the more for his charms. A nigh-dopey smile crosses the woman's face as he speaks, blue eyes fixed on him, she watches his every movement like some adoring puppy. She knew she'd like him--he has certainly gone above and beyond in the whole 'inflating Fable's ego to epic proportions' department. Only when he finishes speaking about /her/ does she sigh wistfully. Then he ruins it by talking about 'Mr. Kalium.' Fable makes a sour face. Huffing through her nostrils, she puffs her chest slightly as she begins to protest-- That's when Gates tases the wall. Looking from the two prongs half-clinging to the wall, all the way down the connected cables, to the taser itself and then Gates, Fable's expression is initially surprised. Then, swiftly, her pretty face contorts into a look of sheer annoyance and muted rage. Behind her thinly-pulled lips, Fable's teeth grind, even as he tantrums. Resisting the urge to throw up, Fable just snorts and arrogantly tosses her head before making the approach to a simulation pod. She'll plop herself in and get all comfortable before just waiting, still privately fuming. God, she really hates this guy. "He has a very particular--" The taser fires. Gates stomps on the gun, shrieking. "--set of skills." Leonard manages to weather the bulk of Gates' tantrum with an impeccably neutral expression. Lifting a hand and murmuring, "Maintain positions," to the twin behemoths behind him, the young man walks forward, footsteps echoing across the smooth floor. "Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get in a bit of a warm up," Leonard muses amiably as he looks towards the test pods Fable strides towards, his expression thoughtful. "I'm afraid I didn't bring a suit, but... I suppose I'll just have to try my best to go without, won't I?" Shedding that ever-present black coat as he walks towards the simulator pods, Leonard calmly tosses the unusually dense material toward his would-be companions. They do not so much as move as the coat slings around the neck of the leftmost, resting there as if the titan was nothing more than an overglorified coat rack. "One moment," Leonard murmurs as he is suddenly leaning close to Fable's simulation pod. Carefully, he opens a compartment at the open pod's 'cockpit,' withdrawing a series of electrodes. "We'll be conducting some tests today as well. Don't pay too much attention to them; we just have to derive a few estimates." With fluid, expert movements, Leonard will connect each of those electrodes to specific points on Fable's forehead and temples; four in all, set up to be as unobtrusive as possible. "Be easy on me," Leonard requests with the briefest of winks before he withdraws, and makes his way towards his simulation pod. "I imagine you'll be selecting one of your own specialized programs, Mister Kalium?" Leonard asks conversationally as he slips into his pod, his fingertips curling with a practiced ease. "Ahhh, don't forget the sensors for her nipples, I want to know if they're green like all Martians are," Gates calls out in his typical style, catching sight of Leonard attaching the hook-ups. Displaying his ability to vertical leap, he lands in the simulator cockpit, immediately closing the hatch. He doesn't explain what situation will be used. But once the machines all start up, they're still there in Hong Kong. They're still there in the warehouse, in fact. "Ahhh, Hong Kong, Hong Kong," the amplified voice of Gates projects from a Codarl-i now, the red unit running out of the warehouse. It leaps into the distance, a ridiculously large leap at that, as if it were robot Superman. "See how long you can survive, Fable-chan~" Inside the warehouse? There's a clock ticking down. That's a bad thing. COMBAT: Gates has attacked Leonard Testarossa and Fable Ardross. TICK TICK TICK TICK BOOM added to their queue. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has set their HP to 3 person boss HP. COMBAT: Gates has missed Fable Ardross with his TICK TICK TICK TICK BOOM attack. There's a brief look of surprise when Leonard actually obliges the Killer's whims. What's more surprising to her is the fact that a guy as dapper as him is actually some kind of pilot. She doesn't immediately reply to the man, instead caught up in just observing the (much) young silver-haired man make his way to a simulation pod. He is so fascinating, she thinks. It certainly doesn't help when he actually leans forward and starts placing electrodes in various albeit strategic locations. "Tests..?" she wonders, though she's half-paying attention; instead, she's more focused on Leonard and less (read: not at all) on Gates' horrific comments. Then, with a request and a wink, Leonard steps off. Fable blinks and wonders why her heart is beating faster than usual. Is this...love?! Shaking her head, Fable just dismisses the thought with an internal laugh. Love, PFFT. He's also like, jailbait. Without really giving it much thought at the moment, Fable closes the pod. THEN IT STARTS. She's been in her share of simulations before, but it's kind of weird to get in and basically be RIGHT where you were before, just moments ago. "So much for originality," the woman mutters to herself about Gates before snorting to herself. "Well, /that/ is an improvement," she notes--aloud--at being called by her name. Within the 'cockpit' of her Beletseri (minus her AI voice, woe), Fable gets a little settled in before the sensors pick up on /something/. "Tch," is her response before the feminine robot lunges out of the possibly-exploding warehouse /after/ the Codarl-I, its rather large gun raised. "Oh, I've /waited/ for a moment like this~!" she coos, pointing the gun's double-barrels at the machine's back. The underside barrel suddenly growls with fire, large-caliber physical rounds belching for several long seconds. "Amurru, look up the nearest beach. I am so tanning after th--oh, right." Fable pouts. Her AI. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has attacked Gates. Norops Assault Fire added to their queue. COMBAT: Gates has missed you with his TICK TICK TICK TICK BOOM attack. With the shiver of reality, Leonard Testarossa finds himself in a different world entirely. A different world that, at least in this warehouse interior, seems exactly like the last. Mister Silver seems to take it all in stride; as the red Codarl-i bounds out, a black-and-silver Arm Slave of the same type makes its appearance in the pseudo-warehouse. Leonard glances thoughtfully in the direction of the other Codarl. "Hmmm, I wonder." tick tick tick TICK TICK TICK "Ah, there we are." Rather than bound out like the other Codarl and the much larger Beletseri behind it, Leonard's black AS seems to simply... disappear. The smell of ozone can barely be detected in the virtual air as light deflects off its deep metal surface. The Orbital Frame bursts free from the maybe-sort-of-exploding warehouse, aiming its weapon. Physical munitions go off, but even as they do -- the black Codarl begins to shimmer anew into existence just beneath it. "I wonder how well she'll be able to perform under his scenarios," Leonard muses to himself before he almost casually pulls back on the Codarl's weapons controls. Its back-mounted machine cannons hisses into life, subarm swinging it into place underneath its arm. Grasped, it points the weapons up -- And with the casual squeeze of Leonard's finger, a stream of hot faux-artillery rains upward for the Orbital Frame. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has attacked Fable Ardross. Dual Machine Cannons added to their queue. COMBAT: Gates has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has struck a glancing hit on Gates's Plan 1058 Codarl-i using Norops Assault Fire. BOOM!!!!!! The explosion of the warehouse alone is enough to satisfy the enigmatic Gates, who continues running. Breathing out a slow, level breath, he glances at the rear camera that shows the oncoming flurry of bullets from the Orbital Frame. Pressing the control sticks forward, he stomps one foot down, sending the Arm Slave leaping higher up off the side of a building. The incoming flurry slams into the building, peppering windows into fine dust, sending shards falling to the streets below. A single bullet clips into the left leg of the Codarl, ripping away reddened armor. "Ahh, I love Hong Kong," the man states, taking a moment to stare at the nearby harbor, and the sun reflecting off of it. "Fable-chan, this isn't the first time you've done two guys, is it?" The Martian doesn't have an AI this time, but she has Gates instead, the man broadcasting directly into her cockpit. He laughs loudly as his unit disappears into the abruptly overhead sun, becoming nothing more than a hard to distinguish silhouette. The sun just moved. Shadows lurch from one position to another. The active city life on the streets changes completely. And from above, bullets rain. He has no problems with double-teaming the Martian, doubling the amount of ordnance already delivered from the other Codarl. COMBAT: Gates has attacked Fable Ardross. YO ARE YOU READY FOR ME YET? added to their queue. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Gates has struck a solid hit on Fable Ardross's Beletseri using YO ARE YOU READY FOR ME YET?. COMBAT: You have struck Fable Ardross with a devastating critical hit using Dual Machine Cannons. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has counter attacked for a minor hit using Anolis Slug Shot! COMBAT: Fable Ardross has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has activated a spirit command. "Oh my god, how the hell did he get a direct feed??" Fable mutters with near-desperation as Gates haunts her cockpit with his awful voice. Shuddering at his lewd comment, the woman just furrows her blonde brows slightly and hoods her gaze. She missed him? Damn it. What's worse is they're now attacking in synch, both machines vanishing and fucking with her faux-Beletseri's tracking sensors. She frowns deeply, leaning forward in her seat a bit as the machine hangs, steadying its gun. "The hell is this trickery?" she wonders-- But when both 'reappear' it's a maelstrom of munitions, a mix of fire from both Codarls that catch her inbetween and /mangle/ the machine. The Beletseri twists sharply, all but bleeding hazy blue Metatron as it rips its poor battered body from the hail of gunfire. Already her sensors go haywire. "Jesus, are you for real? 50% power??" With a FEH the woman just punches the controls. The Beletseri moves /fast/, distancing itself from both while, at the same time, raising its gun. The lengthy barrel FLARES with pale blue energy before not ONE shot is fired, but two. Two large, incredibly potent 'shells' of energy fly straight for both Codarls. Her hope is, however, that Gates just dies. "Can't you keep your mouth shut!?" COMBAT: Fable Ardross has attacked Leonard Testarossa and Gates. Anolis Power Shell added to their queue. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has missed you with her Anolis Power Shell attack. ECS peels away layer after layer, leaving the ground-bound Codarl in plain sight. The tri-optics glow and ebb a faint red against its polished black surface as it stares upward, focusing inward on the Beletseri. Metatron at work. "Orbital Frames really are unique creatures," Leonard wonders to himself. "No wonder they took such a bold naming scheme as gods." But, there isn't much time to move; not with the Beletseri moving with such an astounding rate of speed. Already pushing pass the hail of red-hot shells, the black and silver Codarl's machine cannons halt their fire, mechanisms whirring as smoke rises hot off the barrels. The Chameleon System's barrel levels. It ebbs with energy. And then -- it fires. The mass of energy condenses and launches straight down towards the Codarl-i. Yet Leonard's Arm Slave doesn't even seem to try to get out of the way. Perhaps he isn't really a pilot; perhaps this was just some fanciful indulgence. Perhaps-- Perhaps the energy shell stops abruptly before it can make contact with the Codarl. /Something/ stops the Anolis shell straight where it stands. There is a phantasmic shudder of force, an ephemeral pulse of swirling red energy that encases the black Codarl-i like a cocoon. It's as if time has stopped for that blue pulse of power from the Beletseri... ... until it is abruptly LAUNCHED forward in a high-speed flash of power, piercing the skies and fueled by those faint traces of crimson. Up and up-- --and past the Beletseri-- --straight for the other Codarl-i. "Ah, my apologies, Mister Kalium," Leonard offers in a lamentable voice over the Codarl-i's public broadcast. "I seem to have miscalibrated that one." COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has attacked Gates. Lambda Driver Redirection - Beam added to their queue. COMBAT: Gates has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has struck a major hit on Gates's Plan 1058 Codarl-i using Anolis Power Shell. COMBAT: Gates has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have missed Gates with your Lambda Driver Redirection - Beam attack. "Oh, don't tell Silver-chan to keep his mouth shut, it makes him upset," Gates replies to the mouthy little Martian, a smirk gracing his features as he continues to revolve up there in the air. But what comes up, must come down, at least until it's juggled. The slug from the morphing metatron weapon lances up into the air, met by a shimmering blue force before it pierces through. "Eh?!" the Killer demands to know, as it rips a sizeable hole through the left shoulder of the Codarl. The limb dangles, and it's as he comes flying back down to earth that the other Codarl makes a drastic miscalculation. "Bullshit," he calls it as he sees it. Shifting in mid-air, Gates directs his slave past the ricocheted bolt, not about to catch two of those shots in succession. "Hmph!" the eccentric declares as he slams down into the road, producing a nice crater impact. Cars bounce up off the pavement, coming down towards him -- but he'll have none of that either! "Ahhh~ it seems this arm she just shot isn't working right either, I have no choice here!" No choice, as the left arm comes up, punching the nearest falling car. That blue field ignites, crunching one half of the car into the other, sending a spinning cube of metal hurtling towards the pilot's fellow Mister! "Oh, that was bullshit too. Sumimasen, Silver-chan~~" COMBAT: Gates has attacked Leonard Testarossa. Lambda Reflect - Physical added to their queue. "What the hell?!" That is Fable's response when the Codarl piloted by Leonard suddenly surrounds itself in a cocoon of energy, all but deflecting her high-caliber shot. Within seconds, that attack begins to turn back /on/ Fable-- This reminds her of her conversation a day ago with Gates. Fable blinks. "He wasn't lying..? "Aw, /shit/!!" Before she can do anything that burst is launched back at the Beletseri, screaming /right/ for it. The machine pulses, veins of Metatron throbbing as it readies its defenses. Shielding its vulnerable chest and head from the incoming blast, Fable expects the worst. Fortunately, she gets the least. In fact, she's sincerely surprised when the burst flies /past/ the Frame toward Gates. /He/ assaults Mister Silver. Fable blinks several times. Then, savagely, she sneers. The Beletseri flickers before it ignites its cloaking systems. Like a chameleon it blends in with the city streets of Hong Kong below before it moves in the midst of the 'confusion.' Taking refuge behind a large building, the gun is hoisted and propped against the rooftop. Fable takes aim. "This is for grabbing my /ass/," the blonde Martian hisses under her breath. The cloaking system drops, the Beletseri reappearing-- Only to have its gun's large barrel split open and a massive swath of pale blue energy swirling at its center. A swath that suddenly flashes and fires, an intensely-focused shot aimed to take the head of that Codarl clean off. "Kisses~!" COMBAT: Fable Ardross has attacked Gates. Polychrus Precision Shot added to their queue. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Gates has missed you with his Lambda Reflect - Physical attack. "Was my fib that obvious?" Steam shunts out from the black and silver Codarl, obscuring its virtual frame in a thick cascade of mist and heat. Three points of crimson light can be seen in the artificial fog of vented heat, even as the red Codarl responds in kind, a wave of blue energy compacting a car into a neat, cubic shape. "Sorry, but we have to make sure the leader of the Execution Squad isn't getting rusty either, don't we?" A second later, the clump of scrap is launched off like a makeshift missile, streaming ethereal blue vapors behind it. Mister Silver's Codarl suddenly /punctures/ through the veil of gas; it soars through the skies, landing for a fraction of a second on that cube of metal. Legs bend at the knees, and then SPRING off it, sending the former car crashing like a meteorite into the earth as the black Codarl soars high. "Though I guess I should get back to the actual test at hand," muses Leonard; the Codarl pointedly turns its head toward the Beletseri as it reappears, machine cannons swinging back into place. Its entire body turns, its index finger curling at those triggers. "Aim is top-notch, but that's not surprising... so how does the Desert Queen react to the unexpected?" The triggers are squeezed; high speed physical rounds are fired one after the other, yet both bursts of firepower are aimed too wide; shimmers of red light can be seen like guiding points, like plates of raw power manifesting in the air. The solid ammunition ricochets off of each of these makeshift 'wall' segments, sending those bullets zig-zagging chaotically through the air -- each of on a path towards the Beletseri. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has attacked Fable Ardross. Machine Cannon Focus Fire added to their queue. COMBAT: Gates has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has struck a major hit on Gates's Plan 1058 Codarl-i using Polychrus Precision Shot. "Ahhh, why are you showing off so much?!" an angry Gates demands as the other Codarl makes good with the Driver. It really grinds Gates' gears to see that happen. And what grinds them even more is the sudden sniper shot from behind a building. It surges towards the Codarl which brings that blue shield up. Not soon enough though, but enough to deflect the headshot down into the torso, cleaving through its left side. "Why are you blowing up the left side of my suit today?!" First the shoulder, now the torso. "It's like you don't like that I had my penis into your ass yesterday! "Don't worry; it never stopped being flaccid!!" As he tirades on about how unattractive Fable is to his libido, Gates glances down at the targeting array, the AI having pinpointed the location of the shot. Her still being there behind the building, he doubts. Instead he aims in the most likely direction she'll flee in, which means he's aiming through the building itself. "Ahh, Fable-chan, your Hello Kitty underwear says yes, but your age says no~" The heavy machine cannon, sourced from the right hard point on the Codarl-i's back, slinks down to be held underarm. The coolant fin upon the unit's back lifts like a Zoidberg in heat, and a series of blue shots ring out, each laced with additional driving force. They puncture through the building like a hot knife through butter, resistance minimal, turning the structure into Swiss cheese in their effort to destroy the Orbital Frame. There's egg on Gates' face right now, and he didn't order an omelette. "I wanted gyoza!" COMBAT: Gates has attacked Fable Ardross. Lambda Shots added to their queue. COMBAT: Gates has struck a major hit on Fable Ardross's Beletseri using Lambda Shots. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has counter attacked for a minor hit on Gates's Plan 1058 Codarl-i using Anolis Slug Shot. COMBAT: You have missed Fable Ardross with your Machine Cannon Focus Fire attack. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has counter attacked for a minor hit using Anolis Slug Shot! When the shot pierces through the side of the Codarl, Fable laughs merrily, legs kicking in her cockpit before she leans forward and sneers. "As good as a bull's eye to me," the sniper notes, licking her lips as she rolls her shoulders. "Creepy bastard--I hope it /hurt/!" The Beletseri pulls its gun close, shrinking behind the tall building before she can get caught in return fire from Gates' Codarl. Unfortunately, Fable can't /see/ his aim, which means the moment he begins firing she /knows/, because it pierces /through/ the building and into the Beletseri. "Shit!" exclaims the Martian before the machine turns and rockets to the right, attempting to get out from behind the building. The fire from the Codarl 'follows' her, pelting the machine and rending and mangling its Metatron husk. Grunting, the woman just perseveres and gets into the open, where she immediately takes aim and /fires/, sending a large 'slug' of pure, concentrated beam screaming at Gates' machine. That's when Leonard reenters the picture. Swiveling its head toward the Codarl piloted by 'Silver,' she sees the gun fire. Then, the bullets ricocheting and zig-zagging. "What the hell..!?" The Beletseri briefly crouches before it rockets upwards, ascending swiftly as the solid ammo just /narrowly/ misses the machine. At the same time she drops her barrel and points it at the Codarl piloted by Leonard, popping off a shot similar to the return-fire aimed at Gates. "Well, do you want to see more~?" Fable wonders to Leonard. In midair the Beletseri parts its legs, steadying itself as the gun is hoisted to the shoulder. "Wind, 27 knots. Trajectory, several ticks to the east, roughly, oh, let's go with 23 milimeters." The barrel of the Beletseri tips downward, focused on Leonard. It ROARS with motion, a steady burst of physical ammunition popped off from the assault rifle below, while the barrel above shoots off several rounds of beam ammo. When the forth shot fires the gun ceases, smoking-- Only to have the barrel hiss open and reveal another churning of blue energy that collects in a massive churning spiral before it shoots off, aimed for the 'heart' of the Codarl. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has attacked Leonard Testarossa. Chameleon Raid added to their queue. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has struck you with a devastating hit using Chameleon Raid! The white edge of the black Codarl's fin-like radiator glows with excess heat as it soars through the air. Impossibly advanced muscle package systems give it all the skill and agility of an acrobat in giant robot form. Unfortunately, there's one downside to Arm Slaves: They can't fly. For the most part. It's a fact that is rather poignantly demonstrated by Fable Ardross as she turns her Orbital Frame's initial shot clips the Codarl's side. A shimmer of deep crimson shows much of the force being diluted with the blow, but its enough to knock the Codarl off its intended track-- --Right into the path of the Beletseri's rifle. "Five degrees off projected path angling east," Leonard helpfully supplies Fable Ardross literally a second before the deafening BOOM of power issues with a blinding flash from the depths of the Beletseri's barrel. The Codarl's arms cross over its chest literally a second before the Beletseri fires; a shimmering field of red swirls about it like a liquid sheathe, but the raw force of those high-powered physical rounds /hammer/ through those defenses, the beam fire swiftly supplementing the living hell of firepower. Physical rounds tear through the outer layer of black armor on the Codarl's right side; musculature can be seen beneath, and as the beam fire cooks it, that connective tissue and Electro Active Polymer burst. Silver fluid pours from the wounds like blood as the connective joint of the Codarl's right shoulder is blown off, the entire limb tearing off with a shriek of metal. The final, tremendous burst slams into and consumes the strange AS mere seconds after it slams into the ground. The explosion is tremendous, gobbling up earth and gravel and concrete. Seconds pass. The haze begins to fade-- --showing a shimmering sphere of red encasing the Codarl. Heavily damaged, it's clear that it's only thanks to that field that it is even bringing itself to a stand now. Its remaining left hand lifts upward toward the Beletseri. "Not even off by a fraction," Leonard Testarossa compliments in a friendly voice through the open communication lines. "I apologize for my comrade's unsavory comments about your underwear, by the way." Which is about when that field of crimson is condensed, and seems to disappear. Which is about when Fable might be able to see the faint distortion in the air as raw force -- not beam energy, not physical ammunition, just inexplicable, semi-transparent force that seems to warp the very air around it -- seeks to hammer into the dead center of the Beletseri like a divine hammer. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Leonard Testarossa has attacked Fable Ardross. Lambda Driver Onslaught added to their queue. The return fire from the Orbital Frame is somewhat annoying; it again manages to pierce through the lambda shield, drawing an irritated snort from the balding pilot. He watches what transpires after that, noting the overly helpful actions of the other Codarl -- and following that onslaught, the apology for his actions?! "Ahhh, you're playing that game, are you?" Gates keeps the communications off as he talks to himself, a smirk twisting his features. "Bend her over with compliments galore, she melts like butter, ahhh~ it's just like you, Silver, to want a woman with far too much experience." It makes him sick. So much so that he twists his head to one side, calling out to the subordinates outside the simulators, "Get me a bucket!" It makes him so sick he decides that they may as well end this simulation here and now. With one hand holding back the lunch he had earlier -- gyoza from Chinatown, AKA any shop in Hong Kong -- he aims with the other. The machine cannon, still held by the right arm of the Codarl, switches its ammunition. It begins dispensing RPGs, exploding like sky rockets in flight. Tssh. COMBAT: Gates has attacked Fable Ardross. Afternoon Delight added to their queue. COMBAT: Gates has struck a glancing hit on Fable Ardross's Beletseri using Afternoon Delight. COMBAT: Fable Ardross has missed Gates with her Anolis Buckshot Round counter attack. COMBAT: You have struck Fable Ardross with a devastating hit using Lambda Driver Onslaught. Knock Out! Fable Ardross's Beletseri unit has become disabled! The sudden transmission from Leonard actually startles Fable, blue eyes fluttering mere /seconds/ before her proverbial finger pulls on the proverbial trigger. How the hell would he know something like that, Fable wonders in that moment of time. No time to think after that; she's got to worry about retaliation. That means keeping the Codarl at bay while keeping one eye on that creep Gates. The Codarl is bathed in a mix of physical barrage and beam bursts. Its layer of armor rips free, shredded and revealing silver liquid and mangled metallic musculature. "Huh," the woman quietly wonders aloud to herself, peering across the distance toward the explosion and dust and debris. "Maybe I overdid it?" Sensors in the Beletseri whine as several RPGs shriek from the other Codarl are detected. Furrowing her blonde brow, the woman is at attention, gripping the controls of her Frame and pulling hard. At the same time the gun hoists and pops off a round, a 'shell' of beam that...'explodes' midflight, splintering into several, smaller buckshot-like beam bursts. They take out most, but two strike the Belesteri's chest, causing the unit to swivel awkwardly midair, its chassis mangled and singed by flame. "That son of a bi--" The haze surrounding the other Codarl begins to fade, and 'red' catches Fable's eye. When she regards it, the other machine is visible, but obviously damaged. Looking stunned, the Martian is at a loss for words, though as her mouth opens a force rips itself from that Codarl-- And slams into the Beletseri. With such force the Beletseri is rocked by a massive blast, the Frame ripped in /half/ from the force. The 'eyes' of the machine die instantly, its lower half spiraling to the earth, followed by its top half. The machine is, without a doubt, finished. Fable's simulation goes black, and with a frown and sour look, she kicks the hatch open and sulks, pointedly ignoring Gates and his bucket. That went so poorly!! There's nothing there save for the faintest twinge of crimson. And then, force shreds the Beletseri in twain. "She lasted longer than I estimated. Even factoring in a margin of error," Leonard notes dimly to himself, his own communications cut off as data streams into his simulation pod. His expression is utterly neutral as he reads through the information, only the faintest twitch of his lips revealing anything he may be feeling. "Then again, I guess that just means she was the right choice after all." There's something disaffectedly pleased in Leonard's voice. It's the voice of someone who's become accustomed to being right. The world dies. Blackness encompasses Leonard's steel gray vision before a hydraulic hiss exposes him to the world of light once more. Sliding out of the hatch with a graceful sort of ease, Leonard slips one hand into his pocket. His footsteps echo across the warehouse floor. As Fable Ardross sulks, a pale hand is offered to help her out of the pod. "You did well," Mister Silver offers, in stark contrast to what Fable's expression seems to suggest. "You lasted against two of my Codarls and managed to bring them to their very edge." My Codarls. Leonard smiles. "It was a magnificent performance. The data will be very interesting to look over." A pause. Leonard's gray eyes turn to regard Gates' pod, his brows furrowing together in concern. Blatantly false concern, but concern nonetheless. "Do you happen to need help out of your pod as well, Mister Kalium?" "What? I'm already out," comes the voice from behind the pair. Gates isn't even in his piloting suit anymore, changed instead into his more regular coat. He scratches at himself in all the right places. "Oh, are you two done? How'd it go? Ahh, I don't care." There's something rather odd about that sequence of events. With an off-hand wave, the Hitman wanders for the big roller doors. "You can check if she's capable of using the driver, Silver-chaaaaan~" Leonard's approach is met with Fable simply peering up at the young man from the tops of her eyes. Yes, she's sulking like a child, but she just lost! It upsets her--Fable Ardross isn't know for losing so easily! This is an outrage in her mind. Simulation or no, her pride is still wounded! This, her skill, her winning--it's everything to her. The man offers her a hand. Distantly surprised by the generous offer, Fable huffs lightly and accepts, using his leverage to peel herself from the simulation chamber. "Y-yeah, well," she mutters in protest, her demeanor a lot less vibrant than usual. Is she...blushing?? "I could have done /better/." She was so damn close. With a suck in of air, she finds her arrogance, a hand reaching up to toss wavy blonde locks from her shoulder. "Of /course/ it will be interesting! Do you know how many scientists would kill for such precious knowledge? Oh, I am impeccable and amazing!" Leonard regards Gates, but he's not in the pod--he's nearby. Fable's expression falters, a soured look on her sunkissed features. God, she /really/ hates that guy. ...which makes her glad to see him go. Looking back to Leonard, the woman smirks. "Well, thank you for the opportunity." Walking past him, she brushes a hand past his arm before she lifts it upwards in a parting salute. "I should /probably/ see about getting my phone fixed, but feel free to call me whenever and praise me endlessly about my /amazing/ skills you find in your readouts, okay~?" And, barring any interruption, Fable will exit, stage left. Mister Kalium, apparently, needs no help at all, as he is clearly distantly related to The Flash. Barry Allen would be proud. And this is all canon. Taking Fable's hand in his own, Leonard secures her grasp with the faintest squeeze of his grip. Pulling her forth from the chamber, Mister Silver's expression is light as the sniper laments. "Maybe next time," he offers. "But I'm not worried about your ability to perform -- or your future. "After all, you have only the grandest heights to soar to." As the swiftly-dressed Gates makes his swiftly-tred exit, Leonard only gives the man a distant glance behind his back. Because you can never be too careful. "It'd be my pleasure," offers Leonard to the retreating Gates. 'Do you know how many scientists would kill for such precious knowledge?' Leonard smiles. "... Then I'll have to treat it like a precious gem, won't I?" Fable walks. Leonard seems content to stay where he is, even as Fable's hand drifts over his arm. "Maybe a new number would be best," he offers, faintly. "It might throw him off. For a day or so, at least." Leonard looks back toward the two giant guardians towards the east. His brows lift. "You'll be the first to know just everything there is to find out about yourself, Desert Queen." Fable exits. Leonard calmly walks to his would-be comrades, taking his coat from the left's shoulders. Sliding it on smoothly again, he tilts his head, looking towards the dreary ceiling. "... This was a nice diversion, but... I suppose it's time for me to go tie up a few loose ends." And with that, Leonard Testarossa exits, stage right. Category:Logs